


House sitter

by ssa_americana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_americana/pseuds/ssa_americana
Summary: Reader is a solo traveler who enjoys looking after other people’s houses in order to visit new places for cheap. Due to Agent Hotchner’s unpredictable schedule, he arrives sooner than what she expected.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 24





	House sitter

When I decided to travel full time, I was working a shitty nine to five job, sitting in a small cubicle in front of a screen which made me go home with a headache every day, and a husband -now ex husband- who was as mediocre as I was back then.

I hated my life and I was living my worst nightmare, so I left everything behind.

Quit my job, dumped the husband and said temporary goodbye to my cat, leaving him in good hands with mom.

And since I’m from France, Europe was the first continent I visited, for the most part. Currently I’m in America and I’m trying to visit as much states as possible. 

So far I’ve been in five, and my goal is hopefully to visit fifteen, minimum.

The box I should check soon is Virginia, and from what I searched on google, it isn’t that interesting so four days should be good. Maybe too much, but the apartment I got had great location and I always find a way to entertain myself even inside a small place.

I’ve sat luxurious houses and not so nice apartments but at the end of the day every house owner I come across with is so nice. You can never go wrong with house sitting.

…

I took the train to Virginia at six a.m. so I messaged the apartment owner, Aaron, the time I should be there. Almost twelve hours by train from North Carolina, but I’ve done worse, or better. I love traveling by train and look out the window the different colored trees.

After a quiet ride and five intermittent hours of sleep I made it to Virginia.

The guy was so nice that he offered to pick me up at the station, but he insisted it was because he was in a hurry, so I accepted and waited on a bench for him with my backpack sitting next to me and putting my baseball cap backwards since the sun was almost gone in the horizon.

While I wait for the guy, I eat a granola bar and drink the rest of my water.

Ten minutes later a black SUV parks in front of me.

“(Y/n)?” The man in a suit asked as soon as he opened the passenger window. It was the guy from the picture.

“Yes! That’s me.” I put my backpack on my shoulder and opened the door. “Thank you so much for picking me up, I was struggling already to find the right bus to your apartment.”

“No problem.” He kindly responded, and started to drive again, “where’s the accent from?”

“Oh I’m form France, my mom’s French but my dad is English so it’s a mixture of both accents I guess.”

I didn’t mind a quiet drive, but he was kind enough to keep the small talk going until we got to the building, turning the blinkers on without turning off the engine. 

“Here’s the key,” he began handing me a brand new looking shiny key, “Sergio is not my cat but he’s great so he shouldn’t be much work. I only have one bed so, use it, sheets are clean and I left the pantry with food too, it’s your home now.”

“Oh that is so nice of you, really,” I responded receiving the key. 

“I should get to work now so, good luck and I’ll see you in three days.” He gave me the sweetest smile as I opened the door. 

“See ya!” I said loudly while stepping out of the car with my heavy backpack on my left shoulder once again.

As soon as I open the door, a black welcoming cat was waiting for me, “Hi Sergio.” I offered him my hand so he could smell me but he wasn’t interested and just walked away.

The place smelled clean, he clearly made sure to have his apartment ready for me which is so appreciated, some owners expect the sitter to do all the cleaning they left before I arrived. Very rude. 

And the couch, seemed so comfortable that I crashed on it and fell asleep right away.

At nine p.m. I woke up and fed Sergio before taking a warm shower. I should’ve done that way earlier but my body was tired so as soon I was done washing my body I put on my clean pajama and snuggled in the very comfortable bed, the cat sleeping by my feet.

…

The next morning I did as Aaron said -now I looked for his name- and felt at home, having some breakfast while watching the news. I’ve always liked watching the news wherever I stay, even when I know that television lies, it makes me feel like a local.

I spent the next two days inside with Sergio organizing my itinerary for my next destination, which was Philadelphia. I bought the the train ticket and arranged a new house, this one was a big one, with two German shepherds to take care of.

By the end of the third day, after being some hours away to walk around the city, I was watching pride and prejudice when I heard the door open, which made me jump from the couch as if I got caught doing something bad, but Aaron wasn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow.

“Oh no your arm, what happened,” was the first thing I asked, pointing at the arm sling.

“Nothing serious,” he responded calmly tossing his key to the table by the door. 

“I was expecting you tomorrow,” I sat with one leg bent and continued watching him walk to the couch and sit next to me.

“I know but my schedule is unpredictable, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s your home. It’s just, my train leaves tomorrow,” I responded getting a bit shy, but he seemed way more attractive than the first time I saw him. I think it was the fact that he was hurt.

“You can stay one more night, I don’t have any problem with that. wWe agreed for you to stay four days so no need to worry, I’ll sleep here on the couch.”

“Oh no, no, I’ll take the couch, you seem very tired.”

“Yeah,” he smiled, raising his brows. He truly looked exhausted.

“I made food? I can bring you some.”

“Oh no,” he chucked, “there’s no need to.”

I bit my lip as I watched him close his eyes for two seconds, getting comfortable in his couch. 

“Is there anything I can do for you? You’re hurt, I feel bad." But he didn’t respond, he just locked his eyes with mine, "Anything, really.”

The look in his eyes changed in a split second and so did mine. “Anything?”

The way he licked his lips at the same time he looked at my bare thighs told me what he wanted.

“Anything,” I repeated, softening my voice.

He grabbed my chin gently and got closer to my face. His lips almost touching mine was all it took for me to feel the arousal growing between my legs.This man was so attractive. 

“Kiss me,” I whispered.

Putting a strand of hair behind my ear he hesitated to give me the softest kiss before I returned it, desperately. I was desperate. My hand went to his crotch and I instantly felt how hard he was getting. I gropped the entire time we kissed, slowly and fascinating. 

“Is it alright if I suck your cock?” I asked agitated, breaking the kiss. 

“God, yes,” he grunted biting my bottom lip before quickly unbuckling his belt and I unzipped his pant, getting my hand inside his boxers. While I kissed him again I took his dick out and began to stroke it gently.

“Let me take care of you, can you lean back?” I gently touched his injured arm.

With his eyes full of desire he obeyed me and leaned to the back of his couch, carefully taking off the sling as I helped him. He rested that arm above a pillow while the other caressed my face with curled fingers.

“You’re beautiful (Y/n).” I gave him an innocent look before I sat even closer to him and leaned down, licking his already dripping tip. Once I took him deeper in my mouth I heard him curse under his breath, gently pulling my hair away from my face. “That’s it, good girl, such a good girl.”

My pussy was hurting so much that I had to cross my legs and squeeze them together to feel some friction.

The noises he made were so delightful. I don’t know why but I felt the need to make him feel good, it looked like his work took too much energy from him and that he needed a good blow job.

After a while, the lack of air made me use just my hand for a few seconds, staring at his dick shining with my saliva and how one hand wasn’t enough to cover his entire length.

As I kept working with my hand I placed kisses on his uncovered lower stomach down to his pelvis before taking his balls into my mouth, suctioning them softly, lovingly.

It was the way he responded to my touch that made me want be down here forever, sucking his cock and hearing him curse along with his exquisite grunts.

“I want my dick inside you,” he murmured. I went back up and saw him looking at me, his tongue wetting his lips.

There was no need for me to answer with words, I only had to bite my bottom lip so that he was getting his big hand inside my shirt, lifting it up my head with his good arm.

I helped him get rid of his clothes as well, carefully making sure his arm wasn’t hurting bad until we were both completely naked. He was heavenly.

He adjusted on the longest part of the couch, throwing the few pillows to the floor to have more space and I sat on top of him, my legs on each side of his hips, grinding on his lower stomach at the same time I stroked his cock behind me. I leaned forward and as I kissed his lips, and guided the tip of his cock to my wet entrance, slowly sitting on it deeper until he was completely inside me. 

God he felt amazing.

I placed both hands on his chest for support and started doing circular motions with my hips, watching his face. His eyes are stuck on mine the entire time, like he wanted me to feel connected to him. But we were strangers, and I still felt that sensation of comfort, leaning down to kiss him again, increasing and switching up my hip motions. 

Sitting back straight, I began to get used to him inside me, taking over completely and leaning forward a bit so that my tits were on his face.

My heavy breathings fastened and so did his, inhaling and exhaling at the same time as me, feeling his hot breath on my nipples as he sucked them and pinched them with his teeth.

“I’m gonna come,” I barely murmured, feeling how his tongue kept working on my tits.

As I kept jumping on top of him, smashing his skin against mine, that feeling only became better and better. I felt it grow inside me and my body reacted. Screaming loud and wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me as I tightened my pussy around him, thing that I think made him go crazy.

“(Y/n) you’re killing me, don’t stop,” he almost begged. So I didn’t stop.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and began to thrust hard under me, so hard that I came right after the other, feeling his dick pulsating inside me as he emptied himself inside me. 

Grunting, groaning, moaning, cursing. 

I don’t know why but I kissed his forehead, tasting salt on my lips. He kissed me too, my chest, my shoulders, my nipples. All until we felt recovered, him still inside me.

We pulled away from the other and our eyes met, so different. At least I felt that way. Then he captured my lips with his, fiercely, that a soft moan left me body.

“Do you think Sergio will tell on its owner?” I asked, to which he laughed, his voice vibrating on my chest. We both looked in the direction of the soft purrs, me to my right, him to his left, still holding the other, and the cat was there, staring at us and moving his tail.

“No, he’s not a snitch.”


End file.
